


Decay Darling

by markleeder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Red Velvet Ensemble - Freeform, mermaid au, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleeder/pseuds/markleeder
Summary: -He pushes his hair back again and walks straight ahead towards the shack. Water recedes around his body and he feels so much lighter as his feet finally leave the waves behind.Cool air hits his naked frame and Donghyuck shivers from the sudden change in context.Land, he thinks. It’s been a while.





	1. Where the sea meets the sand

**Author's Note:**

> -there are a plenty of things i was inspired by. all of them will be given a shout out wherever i possibly can.  
> 

-

_1._

-

 

It’s dark when Donghyuck surfaces from the water. Water reaches up to the bridge of his nose but it’s shallow enough for his feet to touch the sand. He pushes his hair back, realizing with distaste that it has grown far too long again. His eyes adjust to the darkness as gentle waves rock him back and forth. He has to move quickly, the tide is setting in.

He’s thankful for the dark. There’s no moon tonight. He looks up along the cliff side behind the beach. A single light shines brightly and he knows he’s in the right place. A quick survey of the beach and he’s knows it’s as deserted as ever. He recognizes that lone shack on four posts but the shipwreck on the far end seems like a new addition. He’ll check that out later. He knows he’ll find something interesting for Taeil.

The next wave goes over his head. It disorients him but that’s the signal to move. He pushes his hair back again and walks straight ahead towards the shack. Water recedes around his body and he feels so much lighter as his feet finally leave the waves behind.

Cool air hits his naked frame and Donghyuck shivers from the sudden change in context.

Land, he thinks. It’s been a while.

He looks at his feet and digs his toes into the sand. His vision swims, his head throbs.

It's just a headache, Jaemin had said. Donghyuck is still not used to this feeling. It happens every time but its affects him lesser and lesser each time he returns.

He shakes his head and walks towards the shack, surer on his feet than he’s ever been. He walks up the steps and rattles the door open. He pats the sand off his legs and wipes his feet on the doormat before walking in. Immediately he recognizes the cupboard and pulls it open hoping to find clothes.

 

Bless Jaemin.

 

He finds towels, undergarments and clothes. He feels tired and washing himself seems like something he would rather not waste the last of his energy on. He towels himself dry and slips on clothes. They fit him alright. Good, he must be as tall as Jaemin then.

He looks around the room and in the darkness it looks pretty much the same. He dares not switch on the light and alert the watcher on the cliff top. He can make out plants hanging from the ridge of the roof and there are more glass jars on the walls than ever, all filled with herbs Jaemin collects, he concludes.

Then he spots the bed and collapses on it, immediately falling asleep.

 

 

-

 

 

He wakes up to a shriek and shatter of glass.

He rolls out of bed forcing his eyes open and stands defensively on high alert.

He spots wide eyes staring back at him and “Oh Jaemin” he recognizes, promptly falling back to the bed again. He pulls the pillow over his face for the lack of a blanket. He was much too tired to look for it last night.

“Don’t oh Jaemin me you little—” Jaemin lunges at him, trapping him between his arms and pulling away pillow gracelessly. Donghyuck groans as the light hits his face, Jaemin’s handsome face swimming in front of him. He blinks groggily and grins apologetically.

“It’s been five whole years and all you can say is Oh Jaemin?” Jaemin pinches his cheek hard, muttering with grit teeth. Donghyuck hisses in pain. “Don’t you dare show me your teeth mister, I’m going to knock them all out” Jaemin threatens. He settles for a merciless flick on the forehead instead and it’s so very satisfying to hear Donghyuck curse as he rubs the reddening spot. If he wasn’t completely awake, he is now.

Jaemin gets up and cleans up the broken glass as Donghyuck sits up and takes in the surrounding for real this time. It’s all minimal, wooden, light drapes and mostly, endless jars. All walls were jars in fact and it makes Donghyuck smile. He remembers collecting some of these for Jaemin’s father last time. The plants hanging from the ridge seemed very well kept, so did the ones on the window sills.

Jaemin looks at him with a curious smile and Donghyuck identifies an expression of relief and happiness beyond it. He stands and in that comfortable silence they understand how much they’ve both grown and how much they’ve both changed. Jaemin’s smile is blinding. He’s lost a lot of cheeks and his shoulders are broad, his voice is deep. Donghyuck knew he came at the right time. He couldn’t stay away from here, from his friends any longer. And Jaemin missed this, this entire human standing in front of him, wonderfully tan, unnaturally bleached hair, his steel grey eyes and that dangerous smile. He’s happy to see Donghyuck in one piece after having no news of him for the past five years.

Jaemin has so much to ask. But that would have to wait.

“Do you want me to cut that hair for you?” he asks.

Donghyuck scratches the back of his neck and nods.

“It’s…itchy” he says suddenly, dragging his nails over his arms and neck.

Jaemin stills, looking all over him once and then leaning to the side to look at the bed. “I told you to wash up every time you come in from the beach” he raises an eyebrow after spotting sand on the bed. “Did you?”

Donghyuck grins sheepishly.

“Oh God” Jaemin sighs and pushes him to the bath.

“I'm sorry” Donghyuck doesn't really mean it. Jaemin throws a towel in and it lands on Donghyuck’s face. He laughs and closes the door. “I’ll be right back” He says.

He walks out ten minutes later with a towel around his waist and his hair wet. He’d found a tie inside and bundled up most of his hair into a knot. A few strands come over his eyes which he pushes back in irritation. The loose ones fall to his shoulder and tickle the back of his neck.

Jaemin had brought up a chair and he was pulling out blades from the drawers. He looks up when Donghyuck comes near, looking for clothes. “What the hell?” he eyes Donghyuck, the appreciative glance turning sour as soon as his eyes fall on multiple scars fading across his chest.

Donghyuck looks down at his own torso. None of them had been life threatening to say the least. There are two deep ones that run from his torso up to the left side of his chest. That time really hurt.

“What the…what now?” Donghyuck tilts his head curiously at Jaemin. He had never heard that before. Jaemin sighs. He knows where those scars are from. He doesn’t want Donghyuck to recall how he got them.

There are other small ones that are relatively more recent but it hurts Donghyuck to see Jaemin’s worried expression when he absentmindedly runs a hand across his chest. He is so close. Donghyuck wraps his hand around Jaemin’s wrist. It makes Jaemin look back at him.

“I’m okay” Donghyuck reassures, a strange lump in forming in his throat when he realises water brimming in Jaemin’s eyes.

“How could you be?” Jaemin rapidly blinks back the tears and offers him a watery smile. He gently punches Donghyuck’s chest as he backs away to the chair. It makes a hollow sound. “What’s that?” he changes the subject, pointing at the inscription that underlines Donghyuck’s collarbone.

A language Jaemin has never seen before. It’s narrow and beautiful white, looking like it took a lot of effort and the most precise instruments. Donghyuck shrugs, moving to the cupboard for clothes.

“Wait” Jaemin taps the chair, telling him to sit. “You’ll need to wash your hair again”

As Donghyuck turns to sit in the chair, Jaemin promptly chokes looking at his back. “Holy fu—”

“Jaemin please speak in words I understand” Donghyuck whines despite himself

“I mean” Jaemin coughs “what is all of this?!” he holds Donghyuck’s shoulder and bends him forward taking in his inked back. Apart from the small scars peppered on his back, white geometric lines run across his back, swirling, intersecting and all of it in what looks like an inverted triangle that ends a little below his last rib. It all converges and points at what looks like a star.

“It looks like a treasure map” Jaemin muses; that’s the first thing that comes to mind.

Donghyuck laughs.

“It’s a mark of my…people. If you’re strong enough on your own, these marks appear” he explains

“What does it mean?” Jaemin asks, picking up the blade and pulling Donghyuck back into position.

“It's supposed to lead you to your destiny ” Donghyuck mumbles as Jaemin runs the blade through his hair with deft hands. “Or so Taeil says” he says.

“Well _that's_ convenient. What do you have to do to be called strong?” Jaemin wonders. He stops using the blade as Donghyuck turns to him with a wry smile.

 

Jaemin shudders at what that could mean.

 

“Alright” he’d ask later, he thinks as he resumes working on the hair again. It’s sad to see it all fall away. “How have you been?”

“Learning, fighting, surviving” Donghyuck sighs. “You?”

“Learning, hmm, yes. Fighting, not really. Surviving, ugh barely. It’s so boring here” Jaemin says dejectedly. “Father is teaching me medicine” he says.

“But you like it” Donghyuck says. He knows. He remembers.

“I do” Jaemin laughs. “You know what, let me try to fix up all of these” he knocks a knuckle into a fading scar.

“Deal” Donghyuck smiles.

It’s silent then as Jaemin carefully cuts off hair. Donghyuck can hear the sound of the waves, the screech of the birds flying around this early in the morning looking for food and the leaves rustling in the wind.

“I’m done” Jaemin announces. Donghyuck’s hand reaches up to touch his head. He feels his hair, a small thankful smile flashing towards Jaemin. It’s short in the back and it reaches his eyelids in the front. His ears are free and he feels like the weight has been lifted off him. He washes his hair again quickly.

“Better?” Jaemin asks when he comes out again, brushing away the cut hair into a bin and putting the chair and blades away. Donghyuck helps. “Yes. How do I look?” he asks.

“Pleasant” Jaemin teases. Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him. “Handsome” Jaemin laughs. Donghyuck joins in.

“So when can I look at it?” he asks.

“I don’t have mirrors here. Come, let’s go home” Jaemin says. “Are you hungry yet?”

Donghyuck groans “I thought you’d never ask” Jaemin snorts and Donghyuck punches his arm lightly.

“Let’s go” Jaemin says. “Hold these for me” he says and pulls out some jars from the walls and places them in Donghyucks’s arms. Donghyuck likes it when Jaemin is concentrating. Jaemin is one of the best people he’s ever met. Funny, caring and intelligent.

“What is it?” Jaemin asks, without even looking at Donghyuck like he might have eyes on the back of his head.

“I missed you” Donghyuck says, unsurprised. Jaemin has always been able to figure him out easily.

Jaemin turns to face him then, all smiles. He brings his hand to Donghyuck’s hair at the back of his neck and pulls him close to connect their foreheads. “I missed you too, so much” Jaemin says tenderly. “I’ve wanted to hold you since the moment I saw you” he says “but I’d rather not clean up any more broken glass off the floor” he says dryly, pulling away to look at all the glass jars he’d given Donghyuck to hold.

Donghyuck laughs. Jaemin cards his fingers though his hair and turns away. He pulls out one last jar and takes a few more from Donghyuck before they step out of the shack.

Jaemin kneels in front of Donghyuck and slips Donghyuck’s feet into spare slippers. “Hey Hyuck” he looks up at Donghyuck, a smile returning to his face “No matter what Jeno says, I missed you more than he did okay?” he stands after gathering all the jars again and Donghyuck laughs.

 

“Where is that smiley idiot anyway?” Donghyuck asks.

 

“Waiting” Jaemin says, as he pulls Donghyuck for the long climb ahead.

 

-


	2. Prince Charming

-

_2._

-

 

Donghyuck feels his legs quiver from the climb. He’s pretty sure this is the only way to get rid of the stiffness. He’d just have to accompany Jaemin every time he makes a trip down to the beach. He glances at Jaemin who is charming the one guard posted at the top of the climb. The one Donghyuck had seen while coming in last night.

“Chan darling are you suspecting me?” Jaemin smiles brazenly at the young guard who becomes flustered at the endearment. All of Jaemin’s herb jars lie by his foot as he leans against the flat counter, subtly invading Chan’s small cabin space.

“But Jaemin I’m 100 per cent sure you went down alone” Chan almost whines. “You think I wouldn’t notice a stranger with” Chan looks around Jaemin while Donghyuck pointedly looks away “abnormal hair?” he says.

“Have you been sleeping on your shift?” Jaemin narrows his eyes at him questioningly. Chan stutters his denial. “Listen it’s late. You know I have to get all of these to father. Please let us through”

Chan looks conflicted, biting his lip, looking at the stranger again.

“Who is he?” Chan mutters only for Jaemin to hear. Jaemin looks back at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck is still looking away from them. He cradles the jars in his right arm and brings his left hand up to his face, shading himself from the sun. It’s too bright.

“Family” Jaemin smiles back at Chan.

Chan sighs, looking back and forth between them. “From the sea?” he asks.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Jaemin deadpans. “He’s from the South. He’s visiting for the flower festival”. Everyone knew the gates were open for all the neighbouring kingdoms during the annual flower festival.

Donghyuck smiles to himself. Leave it to Jaemin to come up with something.

“Jaemin, I can’t let you pass” Chan says, his expression apologetic “you know I can’t”

Jaemin knows Chan is just doing his job. He can’t hate him for it. “I know you’re tired and waiting for Jun hyung to take over you shift, but you know I come here at least 3 times a week. Don’t you know me enough to trust me this once?”

“But the records—” Chan picks up a thin thread bound book. Donghyuck’s eyes widen. He’d been made aware of the law last time he was here. His insides churn at the idea that a stupid public record might be their undoing.

Jaemin slips it out of Chan’s hand smoothly, opening it. A pen falls out, hanging on to the spine of the record book by a worn out thread. Jaemin grabs it. “What about the records?” Jaemin looks at Chan challengingly while scratching into the paper discreetly. “You see?” he turns the book around.

Chan looks at the dubious +1 in front of Jaemin’s name. But more arguments die in his throat as he reads up a little and sees similar entries more than a few times. All the times he had come with Jeno, Chan remembers.

“Okay. I’m letting you pass. But I’m still very confused about this entire thing so it’s your responsibility if I get questioned about this” Chan purses his lips, snapping the book shut.

“You’re a good guard Channie” Jaemin smiles at him appreciatively. Chan out right blushes this time. “You’ll see him around more often” Jaemin says. Chan nods and bids him farewell.

Donghyuck leaves Chan with a shallow bow and jogs on after Jaemin.

“Hey you didn’t tell me his name!” Chan calls out, leaning out of the counter.

“Play nice next time and I’ll let you know” Jaemin laughs, balancing his jars expertly as he waves a goodbye.

They walk down a trail through a small patch of forest. A distinct smell of wet mud and trees invade Donghyuck’s senses. All the chirping of the birds, the buzzing insects and the distant muted sounds from the town ahead seem so very familiar.

“He was very sincere” Donghyuck turns to Jaemin just as they come out into the clearing. He looks at the faraway castle, its towers so tall people said they could keep a watch at the boundary of the kingdom. It looks strangely smaller than how he last remembered it.

“Chan is the best. He’s not just sincere, he’s thorough and careful. He’s just here because he’s being punished for talking out of turn during training. He’s a good guy. It’s a pity he’ll be here just for 2 more weeks” Jaemin says. “Compared to him, Jun hyung is much more laid back. The rocks and reefs protect us on this side. He knows we can’t be invaded from this end”. Jaemin looks at Donghyuck “and other than ships, what could possibly come in from the sea?”

Donghyuck slaps his shoulder and Jaemin laughs.

“Why hasn’t the ship down there been dismantled? How long has it been?” Donghyuck asks. They’re crossing the town outskirts. Everyone knows Jaemin and waves or greets cheerfully. They look taken aback at Donghyuck’s uncommon appearance but Jaemin’s easy going smile is reassuring. Some smile amiably at Donghyuck which he returns. Young men look at him appreciatively and some ladies giggle as they walk past. Donghyuck makes a curious sound, not quite able to decipher these strange looks he has never encountered before.

Jaemin pats his back, smiling proudly as he pulls Donghyuck along. “The king wouldn’t spare expenses to clear up a ‘stupid’ shipwreck. ‘Let that be a glaring reminder for everyone else’ he said” Jaemin imitates what Donghyuck assumes is the King’s voice. “It’s been 8 months. At least he sent soldiers to save the sailors and salvage what was left of their belongings” Jaemin says. “They brought all the injured sailors to father”

Oh.

“Your kingdom needs a lighthouse” Donghyuck says and proceeds to explain to a curious Jaemin what it was and how he’d seen it along the harbour of a lot of kingdoms. Jaemin, who had never left their kingdom, was intrigued. He promises to look it up in the archives later that evening. He wanted to know everything. Donghyuck wasn’t surprised. He’s familiar with Jaemin’s thirst for knowledge. Considering how many languages Jaemin already knows, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jaemin picked up on Donghyuck’s own ancient one.

 

The kingdom ripples out concentrically on three sides of the Royal Palace. The Royal Palace itself is a fortified complex atop a small hillock and sits on the edge of a cliff. This is the opposite end of the kingdom to the cliff side from where Donghyuck usually sneaks in. There are 5 distinct districts, each a section of the concentric arcs around the Palace.

Jaemin and Donghyuck are on the way to the third arc. There’s a massive physical divide between the third and the second arcs of lush landscaped fields and public plazas. This is the secondary line of defence for the inner snobs if the outer fortification falls, Jaemin explains distastefully. It’s something they were all too young to understand five years ago. He tells Donghyuck that the people are just as hostile in the inner arcs as they are friendly in the outer three.

Donghyuck is able to perceive the kingdom a little better than he was last time. He used to blindly follow around Jaemin’s father every time they came back to the seaside. If he were to make these trips down to the beach with Jaemin frequently, he’s sure he’ll be able to memorize the routes.

“I like staying here” Jaemin says as they walk through another patch of forest land inside the third arc. Undoubtedly one of Jaemin’s many shortcuts. They’re almost home. Donghyuck recognises the houses as they come out of the trail.

“Me too” Donghyuck says, with a pleased faraway look in his eyes as he takes in the surroundings. He’s pretty sure he knows which way now.

“But you haven’t been to the inner arcs yet!” Jaemin laughs, teasing him.

“Anywhere with Jeno and you is the best” Donghyuck smiles at him.

Jaemin almost hits him for that. Donghyuck nimbly dodges and breaks into a run with Jaemin following close behind, cursing, laughing and breathless.

Donghyuck runs past houses, storefronts and small kiosks gleefully. It all smells just the way he remembers. He surprised that a lot of people turn back to look at him with a look of recognition. It’s been five years, but a boy with silver grey hair couldn’t have been forgotten he supposes.

Jaemin catches up with him just as they reach the front gate of Jaemin’s house. Just as he locks an arm around Donghyuck’s neck, Jaemin’s father walks out.

“Father! Look who’s here!” Jaemin calls out.

“Hyuck?! Is that you?” Hansol’s eyes widen as he sees Donghyuck. Donghyuck can’t help but smile. Apart from Taeil, Hansol is the closest thing he has to a father figure. Hansol embraces him, pulls away to look at him and finally pulls his cheek. “Oh my—you’re real” he laughs “You’ve grown so tall and handsome”

Donghyuck laughs. How very typical of Jaemin’s father. He would greet Donghyuck with the exact same expression of surprise and happiness no matter how soon or far apart Donghyuck timed his visits here.

“How are you?” Donghyuck asks. “I missed you so much. Taeil says thanks for last time”

Hansol laughs “I’m healthy. It’s a pity we can’t meet Taeil” he says, reaching out to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair. “I missed you as well”

He holds Donghyuck by the shoulder and looks at Jaemin. “Just wait for a while, Yuta and I will be back soon. And then I’ll make you your favourite food” Hansol taps Donghyuck on the nose like he was still the small 8 year old back when he had found him.

Hansol leaves them on the porch, disappearing towards the busy town centre. Donghyuck’s looks at the neighbouring house searchingly before following Jaemin inside. They leave all the jars on the table and Donghyuck collapses on the chair.

“How are the legs?” Jaemin asks the melted puddle that is Donghyuck.

“I think they’re going to fall off” he hisses, stretching out as much as he can. He hears snaps of the bones but it’s not painful. “Is that normal?” he asks Jaemin just to be safe. Jaemin laughs at him.

“Who’s Yuta?” Donghyuck asks.

Jaemin smiles at him. “My other father” he says.

“Huh?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Father got remarried three years ago” Jaemin explains. Donghyuck remembers vaguely trying to understand the concept of marriage five years ago; a thing they do on land with some ceremony to be bonded for all lifetimes. Sure he’d seen his fair share of mates in the sea but to remain mutually exclusive to and trust each other forever seemed like too far a stretch. It was beyond him.

“He knows about you too. Father told him” Jaemin says. “But it’s okay, you can trust him” he blurts as Donghyuck looks mortified and ready to flee. He slumps back with a sigh, pushing his hair back.

“Ah!” Jaemin remembers and brings out the face mirror. He places it on the table in front of Donghyuck and moves to stand behind him. “Take a look” he says.

As soon as Donghyuck catches sight of his own reflection, he is in awe. He can’t help but stare at himself and he can’t stop touching his hair. Jaemin drapes an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder and runs a hand through his hair.

“You are beautiful” he says and Donghyuck curls his hand around Jaemin’s wrist.

 

There’s a knock on the door. As Jaemin turns around to answer it, it flies open and storming in comes just the person Donghyuck has been waiting to meet.

 

“Nana, I can’t seem to buckle my sword belt” he announces, fiddling with the buckle that’s never given him trouble.

“Jeno” Jaemin laughs breathlessly.

“What’s wrong?” Jeno stills, suddenly becoming wary. Jaemin beams at him and it is then that Jeno notices someone sitting at the table half hidden behind Jaemin. “Who’s that?” he asks, because uncle Hansol does not dress like that. Those looked like Jaemin’s clothes.

Jaemin steps aside. Jeno’s sword belt slips from around his waist and he hears the loud clatter of steel against the floor. A boy smiles at him.

He flounders for words, his eyes water and before he knows it, his cheeks are wet. He hears Jaemin gasp. He blinks rapidly but his insides swell and all he can manage is a pitiful whimper as his knees buckle.

Strong hands hold him up and he collapses against a firm chest. Arms wrap around him and he’s met with the shock of silver grey hair he has so dearly missed.

“I’m home” the boy says against his ear.

Jeno sobs into his shoulder, finally bringing his own arms up to wrap around the boy’s waist. He pulls the boy as close as he possibly could. It was all so unreal.

“Hyuck” he cries “where have you been?” he asks along with a string of colourful expletives.

Donghyuck laughs.

Jaemin’s comforting hand comes up to his back and Jeno looks up at his worried face, sniffling. He smiles back. Jeno doesn’t cry. Jeno hasn’t cried since he lost his father to war and mother to illness soon after. And that was 12 years ago. Of course Jaemin and Donghyuck are worried.

It takes a while to calm Jeno. And then they are all sitting cross-legged on the floor catching up with all the happenings in the last five years. Jaemin is as good a medic as his father now. “He’s better” Hansol says as he walks in on them with Yuta in tow. A starry eyed Yuta is formally introduced to Donghyuck and they disappear into the kitchens. Jeno is the youngest in the training academy and well on his way to become part of the Royal Guard.

“The most promising student, it seems” Jaemin brags and elbows Jeno in the ribs. Donghyuck laughs. Jeno did like sparring a lot, back then when they were children. He’d always beg Donghyuck to entertain him because Jaemin only had eyes for his books. And Donghyuck like the good friend he was would agree.

Jeno has never won against Donghyuck.

“I’ll get you this time” Jeno declares. Donghyuck laughs playfully, accepting the challenge. Jeno has at least an inch over Donghyuck this time but he knows Donghyuck has always been deceptively strong. His speed and senses are inhumane.

Donghyuck, for the last five years, has been roaming the seas. Learning, fighting and surviving as he’d told Jaemin not long ago. The sea was unforgiving and hostile.

 

They gather around the table for lunch later, and Jeno skips out on academy to spend the day together. Yuta is surprisingly on break today as well. All in all, five is a crowd and lunch time is utter chaos. Hansol is exasperated thanks to Jaemin and Yuta babies Donghyuck endlessly. Donghyuck eats a lot and declares Yuta the best human in the whole world.

 

In the evening, Jeno gets the match he was promised.

 

It’s hand-to-hand combat presided over by Jaemin in the front yard. Donghyuck slaps Jeno right under the ear before he can reach him. Jeno’s ear rings but he lunges at Donghyuck anyway. He goes for the legs which are still stiff. Donghyuck’s leg eye co-ordination is at its worst and he lands on his butt. A quick roll over and he’s brought Jeno to his knees too. Jeno soon finds his head in a chokehold. The match lasts all of 30 seconds.

 

Jaemin purses his lips. “Remind me never to bet on you” he tells Jeno. Donghyuck snorts from the side.

“I demand a rematch” Jeno says. “With weapons” Jeno is good with his sword.

“Tomorrow” Donghyuck promises. His feet still hurt.

 

 

After dinner they decide to sleep over at Jeno’s place, the house next door. Jeno gets goosebumps looking at the scars peppered across Donghyuck’s body when Jaemin brings him salve as promised. He can only imagine how he got them. But he is fascinated by the tattoo like markings adorning Donghyuck’s back.

They talk and talk till they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.

 

 

-

 

 

Donghyuck dreams of a soundless sea, empty and lifeless. He is lonely and terrified. There is a strong hand on his shoulder and since, he’s never looked back. He is small but he learns of the monsters soon enough. Someone fights with him back to back. He protects and teaches him of the ruthlessness within the sea.

He is happy.

He is happy till the sky is angry and the wrong current rips him away from his protector. He wakes up to the smell of salt and to a pair of legs.

Terrified, he crawls back to the sea.

And then, he drowns.

 

 

-

 

 

Early afternoon the next day, Jeno drags Donghyuck to the forest patch to keep him company while patrolling. He wasn’t allowed to, but he was going to do it anyway. He had missed training yesterday, but no matter how good a student he is, he was going to get punished for it. Patrolling duty it is.

At least it was close to home. He could spend time with Donghyuck.

There were to be four guards on the perimeter of the fifty acre forest and four inside. There were trails for people to roam around the forest and to navigate from one end to the other. Other than harmless herbivore animals and a few insignificantly sized lakes scattered around the area there was not much to see.

Jeno is patrolling inside. That is, making useless conversation with Donghyuck while claiming to keep an eye on the surrounding in the name of patrolling. They pass by a few people, merchants mostly. Suddenly they hear the soft rustle of leaves. Jeno looks around, drawing his sword, ready to fight with whatever pounces. Donghyuck calmly turns to the exact direction from where the sound comes. It happens again and it’s not too far from them.

 

Suddenly they hear a blaring sound of a horn.

 

Donghyuck turns to Jeno who seems to realise what it meant. “This is bad” Jeno says, turning back to the threatening bush in front of them.

“What’s happening?” Donghyuck asks.

“There’s a hunting party coming this way” Jeno says. “We have less than 15 minutes to clear out the forest” It’s rare that such a thing should happen.

“We have to leave now?” a head pops out of the bush.

“But I still want to play!” Another one comes out beside the first one. Jeno just wants to evaporate. They’re children. Where are their parents? Blood drains from Jeno’s face. He’s usually not one to panic. Donghyuck presses a hand to the small of his back.

“Where are your parents?” Jeno kneels down in front of the boys and smiles at them. He doesn’t want to scare them.

“Near the lake mister!” the first one says. Well good, Jeno thinks. It’s very close.

“Okay. I want you to stay with this hyung” he turns to Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. “He’s my friend” Jeno continues. “I’m going to get your parents and then we will all go out that way” he points back at the way he and Donghyuck had walked in. The kids agree. Friend of a man in patrol uniform? Friend.

Jeno then turns to Donghyuck and puts both his hands on his shoulder.

“Hyuck listen. I’ll go gather everyone at the lake. Stay put. Don’t let these children wander” Jeno says. “I’ll be right back”

 

Donghyuck watches Jeno run and turns back to the boys, wary and awkward. He’s never been around children. But he remembers he was once a lost child. And he remembers that the one who found him could not have been older than he is now.

He tries to smile at them.

They look back at him as if in a trance. “Are you the forest fairy?” one of them asks, mesmerised by his steel grey eyes.

“What is a forest fairy?” Donghyuck kneels down in front of them just as Jeno had. He quickly discovers their names; Chenle is six and Jisung is five. They were playing hide and seek before they made themselves known.

Jisung points behind Donghyuck, ecstatic to see a doe. But as it starts making its way towards them, they hide behind Donghyuck. The doe stands close to Donghyuck and he pets it gently much to the delight of the children. There’s a faint sound then. Both Donghyuck and the doe turn towards it and before Donghyuck can understand what it is, the doe flees.

She jumps over a bush and it causes the loudest rustle.

 

Donghyuck immediately backs the children into a tree and stands in front of them defensively, listening intently. He can hear his heart beat in his ear. He’s used to ambush but not when he has to protect someone else.

 

It was the sound of hooves and they had just given away their location.

 

Not a beat later, there’s a dull twang of string and Donghyuck’s hand flies out for it.

 

Blistering pain cuts across his palm and it’s hot. He hasn’t blinked.

 

He’s caught the bolt in his hands.

 

The sound of hooves is closer than ever. And the closer it gets, the angrier Donghyuck feels. The bolt wouldn’t have hit any of them but on another day, it could have. Where was Jeno? It has hardly been five minutes.

 

Three horses appear from behind the thicket of trees. And with arrogant riders, Donghyuck would like to assume. The children don’t understand what’s happening but come out from behind Donghyuck. He clenches his teeth to keep the rage inside. He has children to take care of, he reminds himself for the nth time.

Suddenly, all the horses rear. Two riders fall off and it scares the children. The third one manages to stay on the saddle. He is young, Donghyuck is able to make out as all the horses strut towards him. He can’t be that older than him. He is wearing armour and he has this insufferable air about him. Donghyuck’s beginning to despise the fact that he’s looking down his nose.

No matter how much the rider nudges his horse or fidgets atop his saddle, the horse just won’t budge. One of the horses prods Donghyuck in obvious plea for attention. Donghyuck hides the bolt behind his back and raises his other hand to caress the horses, casually asking the children if they wanted to do it to.

Jeno should be back soon. He can hold out till then.

 

“You are in the way” the rider says, a commanding voice cutting through the air. The two other riders scramble closer, throwing around threats Donghyuck could care less about.

 

“And  _you_  almost killed a child” Donghyuck replies evenly, fixing the rider with a glare of his own when he spots a crossbow in his hand.

 

“Move” he says.

 

“Who do you think you are?” Donghyuck asks

 

“It’s P-Prince Minhyung” Chenle says from the side, moving to hide behind Donghyuck once again. Donghyuck is unfazed. That means nothing to him. If anything, it just makes him angrier. The bolt snaps in his hand and falls to his feet.

 

Minhyung sneers at Donghyuck.

“Who do you think _you_ are?” he asks

 

Donghyuck resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“The Forest Fairy” he declares.

 

 

 

 -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: [x](http://ashuranako.tumblr.com/post/164951656969/markhyuck-as-the-little-mermaid-his-voice-its)
> 
> also Donghyuck stans, our son looks ethereal with light [colored](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DERw19FUQAIbO6V.jpg) contacts /cries
> 
> -


	3. Royal (mess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> warnings: drowning
> 
> when i said we'd go faster starting this time, i was lying
> 
> i've also ended up making tiny little changes in the previous chapters (grammatical or otherwise which i still regret having to do) so those of you who were with this story before today (3rd May '18), go back. /im sorry
> 
> read the warning kids
> 
> -

-

_3._

-

 

The doors to the Royal Court are opened for Minhyung and he walks in alone, as announced. He is still in armour. The hall is empty except for the King and his army general halfway down the aisle. Minhyung walks up to them and bows to his father. He looks at the General and nods in acknowledgement.

“You wanted to see me?” Minhyung asks his father.

“Allow me to take my leave, Your Highness” the General says immediately and turns to leave as soon as he gets the nod. Minhyung watches the man walk away. The commander of their army, Jeon Wonwoo; for the life of him, Minhyung had never seen the man smile. As a child, Minhyung had been scared of the deep vertical scar that ran up the General’s jaw. Not anymore. He was a man of few words and although Minhyung had never seen him in battle, something about him felt extremely dangerous.

He turns to his father who is at the very least, a head taller than him. King Youngho locks his hands behind his back and looks at Minhyung. “Do you understand what you have done?” he seems disappointed.

Minhyung is taken aback. He feels betrayed. Of course his father would’ve heard. Why did he ever think otherwise? “I know and I’ll take care of it” Minhyung feels the oncoming headache as he responds through grit teeth.

“Take care? How? Pray tell me” The King steps closer, patronizing the Prince. “There are consequences. Consequences that cannot be paid off”

“I said I’ll take care of it” Minhyung lashes out this time.

“The future King does not—”

“I do not need to be reminded of the fact every waking moment of my life!” he is exasperated.

“Minhyung, as your father, I am extremely concerned about your recent behaviour” The King’s voice is low and resentful.

“Oh. My apologies Your Highness, but you don’t need to pretend to be concerned or pretend to be a father” Minhyung scoffs.

“Minhyung—”

“Excuse me” Minhyung cuts in and turns away to leave.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me young man—” he can hear the King’s voice fade away as the guards close the doors to the court behind him.

King Youngho was a gentle but intelligent king; or so thought the people. To Minhyung, King Youngho had always been an overbearing presence, suffocating him with rules and expectations and yet glaringly absent from his life. Minhyung hates that he was born a prince and that everything he does, he must do as the heir to the kingdom. He is not allowed to make mistakes and he is not allowed to have dreams. He is not allowed to make his own decisions.

The guards along the corridor step back, fairly attuned to the moods of the young Prince. Minhyung storms to his chamber and spots Doyoung standing by the door as impeccably dressed as ever. He walks past Doyoung and almost slams the door shut; only if it weren’t so heavy. Doyoung follows him inside as expected.

Minhyung sighs when Doyoung comes to stand in front of him.

“Let me get rid of that armour for you my prince” Doyoung says gently and Minhyung nods. As Doyoung makes a quick work of all the clasps, Minhyung wonders why his father couldn’t be half as sensitive as Doyoung. Minhyung was sure Doyoung knew what had happened and but surprisingly had still not questioned it, given his inquisitive nature. Minhyung needed exactly that in the aftermath of his inner turmoil.

Angry as he was when he had left the castle this morning, he didn’t mean to scare or worse murder two little children in the name of hunting. A deer would’ve been nice but he had severely misjudged the communication network of his Royal Guard under the stress of his impromptu plans.

He just wanted to lose a few arrows for heaven’s sake but the terrified expression of those children had made his skin crawl. He cannot stop hearing the strange boy’s voice in his head. Minhyung’s reputation outside of the castle is a carefully built house of cards. He needs the outside to escape the suffocating confines of the castle. He has to do something about those children soon.

Unsurprisingly, Minhyung is not allowed outside the castle (“he’s done enough as it is” Doyoung had quoted his father and given him a pitiful look. Minhyung had dismissed him for the rest of the day despite Doyoung’s protests). He walks around his study restlessly and decides to disappear to the safety of their archives. When he throws open the door of his chambers, several guards slide back to their places and Minhyung scoffs when he realises his father has him under surveillance. The guards are too ashamed to face him when he glares at them and proceeds to storm over to the library as loudly as he can, ignoring all decorum he should maintain.

At dinner, he promptly dissociates and doesn’t bother initiate conversation with his father. There are enough maids around them occupied with serving food, clearing up the cutlery and all the little sounds fill up the silence. When Youngho does say something to Minhyung, it is meant to taunt.

“We have guests arriving tonight and early tomorrow morning. If _someone_ doesn’t behave in front of them, our kingdom might lose a few alliances just like that” Youngho drawls out, snapping his fingers. One of the many things he loves to rub on Minhyung’s face. “It’s not just a stupid piece of paper. I expect you to be present and indulge our guests”

When Minhyung turns to him with a look of distaste, Youngho raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes, even if it is an hour long story of how they lost their eye in battle or gave up their organs to fellow soldiers” Youngho says sternly. Minhyung rolls his eyes and turns to his food. He has no appetite. The food seems so tasteless.

“Don’t you dare play hooky tomorrow, you hear me?” Youngho sneers. The maids seem distressed but not as much as Minhyung. “I will not tolerate you abandoning the feast tomorrow in favour of skipping around the kingdom—”

“What makes you think I _can_ go out of the castle?” Minhyung's laugh is short and mirthless “Don’t pretend like there aren’t at the very least ten men following me around every single second of the day, watching me to come whisper in your ear?” his eyes narrow and his nostrils flare. Across the table, the head of their maids, Sejeong, shakes her head subtly at him. He understands she wants him not to aggravate the situation any further. But it’s too late.

“You ungrateful little—how dare you—?” Youngho’s hand reaches for the nearest goblet and before anyone can gasp, it flies across the room. Minhyung doesn’t even flinch. Neither does Sejeong who has her eyes trained on Minhyung, unblinking. It’s almost as if she knows what’s about to happen next. Thankfully the goblet was empty.

Unfortunately the goblet was empty, much to the displeasure of the king. He yells at the maids who scurry to replace the goblet and fill it with wine. The air is thick with silence. It’s only when the King sighs into his goblet does it seem like the maids begin to breathe again.

“Minhyung, I’m only trying to help. You are a necessity to this kingdom’s future—”

“I’ll say it again since we’ve already established that. You don’t have to help. Don’t concern yourself with me and for the last time, don’t pretend like you care” Minhyung levels him flat with a blank look. He watches the kings face turn increasingly red as his grip on the goblet tightens. The wine sloshes around dangerously.

“ _Boy_ , I ought to disown you--” Youngho’s voice is low and threatening but Minhyung’s head falls back with a sharp laugh.

“By all means Your Highness, _please_ do us all a favour and end my misery” Minhyung looks at his father darkly.

“Enough of this foolishness” Youngho barks out gruffly “You will greet the guests tomorrow morning. You will accompany them to the gardens in the afternoon and your _insolent_ presence is expected at the feast come evening. Our guests are here for the week and you will entertain them till the treaty is renewed. That’s an order”

Minhyung outright scoffs and this disrespect in front of an audience becomes too much for the king to bear.

“This is your final warning Mark” he will not be belittled.

In that instant, Minhyung sees red. His fingers curl and his fist slams into the table just as his chair squeaks against the floor. He is livid.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t you _dare_ call me that” he all but screams and then he storms out of the hall without another glance to spare.

Youngho sighs and buries his face into his hand. “Sejeong, if you would please” he says to the maid then. She excuses herself and follows after Minhyung immediately.

It’s been two years. Last time someone had tried to call Minhyung Mark, they had ended up with two less teeth to speak of and a dislocated jaw. When Minhyung storms through the corridors to his chamber, as is very common these days, he has a deep frown on his face and he feels his jaw clenched so tight he might grind his teeth to dust. He notices Sejeong following him soundlessly at a respectable distance and he lets her. She keeps the guards out with a menacing glare and shuts the door behind herself.

Minhyung has the sudden urge to throw something at the wall.

Sejeong watches his fingers twitch and asks “shall I run a hot bath my prince?”

Minhyung’s shoulder slump in defeat as her calm voice runs over him. “Yes” he says “yes please” he turns to Sejeong and suddenly feels smaller than he is. She tended to have that effect on him. Her kind smiles were magical. She disappears into the next room where Minhyung hears the water beginning to fill the shallow square pool.

He gets rid of his shirt and realises exactly how exhausted he feels when the smells of his favourite scents waft into the room. When Sejeong comes out after arranging for all his needs, she looks a little nervous. When Minhyung asks twice, she concedes.

“Pardon me young sir, but I don’t see Doyoung around. May I ask why?” she looks worried.

Of course. That’s what it was. He was one of the few people in the castle who knew how painfully in love these two were. It was a well-kept secret. They would no longer be allowed to work here if their relationship was to be revealed. Minhyung felt bad about it. As much as he wanted to see the two together, they were one of the only few people within the castle grounds who made the castle half bearable. He didn’t want them to leave him.

“I gave him the day off” Minhyung says, walking past her to the tub.

Sejeong visibly relaxes “I see”

Minhyung smiles back at her “Perhaps I should let you off for the day as well”

Sejeong colours at the implication; a rare thing to witness “Sir, you will do no such thing—”

“I give the orders around here Sejeong” he chastises gently and watches her sputter and bow profusely.

“My apologies sir, I appear to have overstepped my boundaries” Sejeong says and for the first time that day, Minhyung laughs loud and clear. Sejeong smiles back.

“I will return with something to eat” she says. “You haven’t eaten a thing”

Minhyung watches her disappear and lowers himself into the pool. He refuses to let the silence bring back the entire day. Instead he looks out at the sky and loses himself to the sounds of the ocean below. It’s only twilight and the stars are few.

Later Minhyung is silent and Sejeong lets him be. She feeds him herself, what little he agrees to eat at all and then she’s pulling the blanket over him, gently tucking him into bed. It’s not what Minhyung is used to every day but he vaguely wonders what it would be like to have a mother. Would she have done it too? And then he’s crying, in a strange repressed way that makes it hard to breathe and tears stream down the side of his face. He looks at the ornate ceiling and he knows Sejeong is still here.

“I hate him Sejeong. I hate him so much” his voice quivers. Exhaustion lulls him to sleep.

“No sir, you really don’t” she says gently.

 

-

 

It had barely been two hours into the day and Minhyung had been thrown into the task of welcoming their guests. He had woken up feeling poorly. At least his younger twin Yerim had come in last night. He’d been far too exhausted to even remember she was going to arrive. She had spent the better part of her summer at the Kim’s castle in their kingdom due west of here with all her friends.

She had brought the Kim’s home for the renewal of the treaty. It had even been Yerim’s idea to do it all during the flower festival. He appreciates Yerim’s ideas but when she has ideas like barrelling into his chamber too early in the morning and dropping a crate full of apples on his stomach, he just wants to pull her ear till it stings.

He likes apples, so he forgives her but stills hates her for laughing when he’s rattled to bones by an over enthusiastic handshake. His father keeps glancing his way frequently. Once the twins are formally introduced to the guests, Minhyung is surrounded by more people and flooded with questions. It’s easy to see how everyone wants to be acquainted to the future king.

It takes a while for Minhyung to subtly make his escape. When he does, he’s invaded with the thoughts of all that he must do today. He has to get out of here. He remembers what his father had asked of him yesterday but he knows nobody is going to miss him too much. Yerim is a joy to be around.

Most guards around his chamber have been reassigned. There are significantly less people and Minhyung couldn’t be more thankful. He has to get out of here quickly. He doesn’t want to run into his father twice in the same day god forbid. It was going to be easy to slip away from the feast but he’s just going to disappear a little earlier.

Doyoung was mild but the questions were at the tip of his tongue and Minhyung knew he had to get away because he didn’t have the answers yet. He orders everyone out, his voice clipped as he turns towards the balcony and walks towards the marble railings adorned with small ornamental plants. Doyoung ushers the maids out and Minhyung hears the door click in place.

It takes him less than ten seconds to survey the state of the side walls and decide that he’d much rather not die trying to climb down to Yerim’s room today. It had to be the door. Swiping his travel robes and bunching it under his arms, he walks out of his room down to Yerim’s with the sole purpose of leaping down her balcony and taking a short cut to the stables.

No one along the halls meets his eyes. They don’t dare breathe as Minhyung walks past. He pulls open the tall double doors to Yerim’s quarters after a brief knock and a grunt under his breath to announce his arrival while the guards around flounder and scatter a good ten feet away. Minhyung hastily closes the door behind himself and he’s surprised to see two people jump apart.

Yerim’s face is red.

“Brother! What are you doing here?” her voice is shrill as her eyes dart between her brother and—

“Prince Mingyu” Minhyung schools his face to not betray how sour he feels for not having found Yerim alone, or better yet, the room empty. He nods in acknowledgement.

The prince has the decency to feel ashamed. He is two years elder and yet so boyish and charming.

“Prince Minhyung” he bows. Mingyu’s voice is deep but the way he speaks is gentle, seemingly devoid of ulterior motives. Minhyung eyes Yerim who resolutely looks away. He sighs, looking back at the prince who seems amused.

“Forgive me prince, I’m must make haste” Minhyung says, “We shall talk later”  

Mingyu recognises the words laced with threatening undertones and smiles, almost as if he had expected nothing less from Yerim’s brother. “I look forward to it young prince” he says.

Minhyung considers them for another short second. “Be nice to Yerim” he mutters then as he walks past both of them, pulling on his robes. Yerim follows him out to the balcony squeaking a small ‘shut up’ in embarrassment. Mingyu hangs back in the room.

“I heard what happened. Do you—” she grabs his shoulder has he swings both legs over the railing, forcing him to look at her. “Do you want to tell me about it?” She knows no amount of coaxing will make him talk. She is attuned to his anxiety, carefully withdrawing her hand as if she knows what he wants to say before he says it.

Minhyung is lost for words so Yerim nods. “Later?” she asks.

“Later” he says with a pained expression. “I’ll be back late so don’t close up here” he twists and begins climbing down a wobbly trellis.

“Come back before the feast” Yerim eyes widen. She had hardly seen Minhyung so uncaring about responsibilities and rash.

“I’ll try” Minhyung says, non-committal at best.

“Can you keep a secret?” Yerim asks, eyes pleading, darting back towards Mingyu who seems to be considering an artwork adorning her wall very seriously.

“Only if you cover for me” he grins. Yerim flashes the same one back. They clasp hands briefly. A squeeze and then Minhyung is off, down the balcony and disappearing around the bend as Yerim watches.

The stables are really close. He just has to sneak past the servant’s quarters along the way. He finds his favourite stallion and then it’s almost too easy. The guards at the southeast gates are friends.

“Keep it to yourself” he reminds them as usual, from under his hood. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spots pale blue flags entering the castle grounds through the south gates and something ugly curls in his gut.

“Stay out of trouble sir” the guards call back as Minhyung dashes past into the lazy 1st district.

 

-

 

Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck head straight for Seungwan’s fruit stall at the monthly market in the second district. It’s only early afternoon but the market is already crowded today, especially with all the people coming in from the neighbouring kingdoms for the festival. The preparations are in full swing.

Jeno had been excused from training for finishing his sets early, much to Jaemin’s relief. He had to deliver these medicines to Seungwan today and buy herbs that were rarely available here. It’s during festival times like these that he’s really thankful for Seungwan’s existence because her network is incomprehensibly extensive.

Jaemin has at least three crates worth of liquid Donghyuck will never know the names of because he’s too anxious about being in a place with so many people. As bravely as he had volunteered to carry Jaemin’s crates for him, he feels mild panic at the swarm of people all around him. Not even full grown sharks scare him as much as lots of pairs of eyes do.

“I’m here. It’s going to be okay Donghyuck” Jeno’s voice is calm. Donghyuck is understandably walking between Jeno and Jaemin. There’s a crate each in their arms and he hears Jaemin say “we’re here”

They walk into a narrow clearing away from the pedestrian traffic and Donghyuck breathes a sigh of relief. As soon as Seungwan spots them she laughs with a look of recognition.

“Where have you been little man?” she slaps Jaemin’s shoulder as soon as he places his carton on her side table.

“Ow, that hurts you violent lady!” Jaemin winces at the sting on his shoulder and proceeds to whine. Donghyuck leaves his carton alongside Jeno’s and he can hardly keep up with the business-like conversation Seungwan and Jaemin have suddenly gotten into. He glances around the shop and looks at all the colourful assortment of fruit and when he looks back, Seungwan is smiling at him.

Donghyuck nods with a small smile of his own.

“A new friend?” Seungwan asks, unsurprised by his appearance. Seungwan was well travelled.

“An old one, but it’s been long since we met” Jeno drapes and arm across Donghyuck’s shoulder and pulls him closer. Donghyuck tries not to stumble.

“My, my, Jeno Lee, have you grown taller you little runt?” the corner of Seungwan’s lips curl and Jeno expertly dodges the hand that comes up to mess his hair. Before he can grin back, Seungwan has jabbed him on the side and Jeno flies a foot into the air with an embarrassing shriek.

Donghyuck and Jaemin laugh as Jeno curses.

“How’s training? How’s Yoojung doing in there?” Seungwan asks him. Donghyuck turns to Jaemin at the appearance of a new name. Jaemin shrugs and turns away to check the vials in the crate.

“Training is good. Just a few more months to go. Yoojung though—” Jeno laughs “she’s going to accidentally impale me someday. Sometimes she’s so agile and sometimes just plain clumsy. Did you know—”

It’s another conversation that Donghyuck doesn’t understand. He looks around at the neighbouring stalls. There are embroidered shawls nearby and candied apples further down. He sees elaborately done head-dresses and amongst the crowd he catches sight of deep violet robes. Donghyuck feels hotter just looking at the person talk to the lady selling candied apples. So heavily dressed in the beginnings of summer, they’d look suspicious if not for the candy they were buying. That was almost too tame.

When he turns back, Seungwan is bent over one of the cartons, doing a count.

“The prince came to the arena this morning asking for me” Jeno says, and that gets Donghyuck’s attention. Ah, the snob from yesterday. Donghyuck’s bandaged palm throbs from the memory.

Jaemin eyes were about to pop. “What did he want?”

“He wanted to know where those kids from yesterday lived. Apparently he heard I escorted the family home” he looks at Donghyuck with a curious glint in his eyes. Donghyuck doesn’t know what to make of that. And what was the prince going to do with that specific information?

“Did you get threatened by his guard?” Jaemin asks.

“Actually, no” Jeno says. “He came alone, which was strange”

“Do you think he might hurt the children and the family? To silence them I mean?” Jaemin whispers

“I know that you don’t like the royal family and that you don’t like me training to get into the royal guard but the prince is really not that bad” Jeno sighs.

“That’s not what Donghyuck said yesterday” Jaemin scoffs.

“Donghyuck’s one meeting against my four years of watching the prince. Really?” Jeno huffs and crosses his arms.

“I don’t care about that” Jaemin hisses. “If what you’re saying is right then you’d best believe the Prince will come looking for Donghyuck too”

Jeno frowns at that. “And if he does” Jaemin’s brows knit and he grits his teeth “I’m not going to let it slide. I don’t care if he’s the prince” Jaemin declares.

“What are you two on about?” Seungwan comes back to them then. “If you’re conspiring against the prince let me tell you, it’s called treason and they behead you for it. You know how the kingdoms in the North do it? It’s gruesome—Hey where’s your friend?” she asks

Jaemin and Jeno turn around. Donghyuck is not where he should have been.

“Oh no” Jaemin swallows. Jeno sees the mild dread in Jaemin’s eyes and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll find him” he says reassuringly. He then turns to Seungwan. “We’ll be back for the herbs soon. If you see him, keep him here” he says

“He’s smart. He understands directions better now. We’ll find him” Jeno tells Jaemin before they split up to find Donghyuck.

Donghyuck does understand directions better. But it was ridiculous how all the kiosks looked the same, the people weren’t going towards any particular direction, the trees were blooming with bunches of the same yellow flowers and the paver blocks were generic and directionless. He had realised five minutes ago that the market was a huge maze and he was stuck here till one or both of his friends found him.

He had only stepped back a little during their conversation about the prince. How he got caught in the crowd and transported to the middle of the marketplace is anyone’s guess.  All he recognises is a spire with a clock somewhere outside the market boundary. He had seen it coming inside and that’s all he needs to convince himself to start walking that way. He was already getting strange looks and hanging around one place might make him look suspicious. Jaemin had specifically warned him against the use of brute force.

It makes his skin crawl to be the centre of attention especially when the looks he’s getting are of blatant shock not fascination. He feels queasy but almost cries in relief when he comes across a familiar face.

“Chan!” he calls out.

The boy turns around and Donghyuck jogs over to him. He’s at a book store and the owner smiles amiably. Not everyone is judgemental, Donghyuck thinks as he returns the smile.

“Hey” Chan recognises him immediately. “You’re Jaemin’s friend” he says. “Where are they? Did you come alone?” he asks. He looks a little tired.

“Actually, I did come with them. We got separated” Donghyuck scratches the back of his neck. “And you’re the only one I recognise around here. Is it okay if I tag along till they find me?” Donghyuck asks.

“Sure. Any friend of Jaemin’s is a friend of mine” Chan grins “Let me just pay for this” he waves the book in his hands for Donghyuck to see.

When Chan turns back to him, he hears a distinct comment and freezes. _‘Oh god what’s wrong with his hair did you see his eyes?’_  Chan realises just how uncomfortable it makes Donghyuck feel and makes the people flee with a hard glare.

“Here” he says, promptly unfolding his travel cloak and draping it around Donghyuck. He pulls the hood over Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck eyes widen and he stutters a thanks. It’s lightweight and light coloured and Donghyuck decides Chan is a really nice guy. “In return, will you tell me your name?”

“Donghyuck” he responds immediately and they shake on it. Chan doesn’t ask any more questions.

“Come on, you must be hungry” Chan pulls on the sleeve of his cloak but asks “which way do you want to go?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Donghyuck spots the tail end of deep violet robes and his curiosity gets the better of him. He suddenly remembers Jaemin telling him violet and silver were their royal colours. “This way” he decides and Chan begins walking beside him.

Chan fills up the silence with stories of the marketplace. Apparently he had just gotten off his shift at the border and was on his way home to his _‘beloved bed’_. Donghyuck keeps an eye on the stranger in violet, responding to Chan’s anecdotes with questions of his own.

“Say, have you ever met the Prince?” Donghyuck glances at him “in person?”

“Prince Minhyung? Yes I have” He grins back.

“Well, what’s he like?” Donghyuck asks. The person he’s been keeping an eye on ducks away sharply between two kiosks. Somewhat more curious about what Chan has to say, Donghyuck finds that he really wouldn’t miss the violet robes.

“He’s really nice for royalty. He’s painfully kind and well-mannered” Chan says and Donghyuck does a double take. “What, you don’t believe me?” Chan laughs.

“How could you know that?” Donghyuck questions in disbelief “I mean he could be pretending for the kingdom to see. He’s the Prince after all”

“That’s because he was in the Academy with me” Chan is beginning to get amused at Donghyuck’s confused reactions. “He was there for experience. He probably has these fancy instructors at home but he wanted to learn here. I’ll tell you he wasn’t half as bad as I had expected. He can take care of himself if the situation should arise. He’s surprisingly good at teamwork and as a leader”

“So you’re friends?” Donghyuck grimaces.

Chan cackles “Hardly” he says. They’ve been walking for quite some time now. At least Chan seems to look like he knows where they’re going. “He was a very private person. I imagine he’d remember our names but that’s all”

“Sounds like a phoney” Donghyuck mutters. Jaemin would probably agree.

It makes Chan laugh harder. He hits Donghyuck’s side “Shh, don’t let anyone hear you say that” Chan pulls Donghyuck to cut through a few lanes. Donghyuck lets himself be pulled because Chan is doing the crowd evading for him. “But for real though, he is nice. You could just accidentally bump into him anywhere in the kingdom. He spends a lot of time outside of the castle, sometimes without his guard and voluntarily. It’s not like he doesn’t have enemies but he’s bold enough to walk outside without a disguise. He probably knows half the population by name”

“He sounds too good to be true” Chan misses Donghyuck’s exasperated eye roll.

“You’re here for the festival aren’t you? You’ll likely spot him in one of the plazas helping the people set it all up” Chan turns to look at him.

“Those aren’t royal duties?” Donghyuck asks.

“Supervising? Sure. Manual labour? No. You’ll see our prince working hands on. That’s one of the reasons why everyone recognises him by face, not by his company or colours. He has our respect” If Donghyuck didn’t recognise admiration, he’d say Chan was enamoured.

“Why is it so hard to believe?” Chan asks. “It’s almost as if you’ve met him but…?” he trails off.

“Does he have an evil twin?” Donghyuck’s face scrunches doubtfully “I feel like I bumped into the exact opposite person”

“Princess Yerim is hardly evil” Chan laughs again. “But she is his twin”

“I definitely met an apathetic, arrogant boy” Donghyuck tells him.

“It could be. He has his lows; especially after he was presented as the heir to the kingdom” Chan says. “A lot of things happened two years ago” He sighs wistfully.

“What things?” Donghyuck is curious but he stops short when he realises he’s barely two feet away from a set a deep violet robes. In that moment he’s only thankful that he’s facing a broad back instead of freezing in front of the man himself.

“Aunt Sooyoung!” he hears Chan greet cheerfully and Donghyuck knows he met this woman yesterday. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever met and—

“Fairy hyung!” Donghyuck gets tackled by a ball of energy. His hood flies back down.

“Chenle!” Donghyuck immediately kneels down to his height and lets Chenle drape his arms over his shoulder. He laughs. It’s hardly been a day. He looks at Sooyoung who shakes her head at Chenle and smiles at him apologetically. She is Chenle and Jisung’s mother.

“Where is Jisung?” he asks and as if on cue, Jisung peeks out from behind a curtain of violet where he’s perched in the man’s arms.

“Ah!” Jisung points a candied apple on a stick at him in recognition and Donghyuck’s eyes flicker to meet the stranger’s.

Minhyung looks alarmed. It’s not easy to forget Donghyuck. There’s an odd moment where everything slows down. Minhyung is looking down at Donghyuck’s bandaged hand and Donghyuck narrows his eyes at how comfortable Jisung looks in the prince’s arms. Before Donghyuck can decide if he wants to re-evaluate his opinions of the prince, Minhyung has set Jisung down carefully, run his fingers adoringly through the boy’s mane and extracted himself from the situation with a slight bow towards Sooyoung.

“I’ll see you around ma’am” he is extremely polite and Donghyuck is left utterly confused at this strange behavioural turnover. Again, he only registers the tail end of the robes disappearing between kiosks and belatedly realises his hood is bunched down around his neck.

Chan is Sooyoung’s nephew. What a small world. He pulls his hood on but Chenle and Jisung sneak their hands under to pet his soft grey hair. Donghyuck bites back a giggle and leans into their palms instead. Whatever Chan is saying to Sooyoung is lost on him.

“Chan!” he hears then. About time, he thinks. It’s Jaemin. “Have you seen—Oh there you are!” Jaemin spots him on the ground with the children. Jaemin has been running. Chan laughs at him. “We’ll have those stuffed buns now I think” he tells Sooyoung.

“Are you okay? How did you get—wait never mind that” Jaemin takes the bottle of water from Chan gratefully. Chan leans back against the table beside him and Donghyuck reluctantly pulls away from the children to stand.

“I’m fine. Chan saved the day” Donghyuck grins at Chan. Chan is about to deny that but instead he suddenly has an armful of Jaemin who slumps against him.

“Chan, you’re a lifesaver” he mutters tiredly against his ear and pulls away. Donghyuck snickers at Chan’s red face. Chan makes a face at him and busies himself with taking the hot buns from Sooyoung.

“I didn’t know you like children Hyuckie” Jaemin whispers to him, teasing.

“I don’t like them. But I will die for Chenle and Jisung” Donghyuck feels smug.

“Who’s this man fairy hyung?” Chenle tugs his pants.

Jaemin turns to them with his most disarming smile and Jisung sputters.

“Another fairy hyung” he declares in awe, only for Jaemin and Donghyuck to fall into each other, laughing hard.

 

-

 

Madam Joohyun’s bath house is a rather comfortable place to be alone and introspect. Especially on days it closes early to the general public. Minhyung buys out one entire pool to himself while the others are cleaned out for the next day. There are only two people on the premises besides him and he knows they’re more loyal to him than the guards outside his own bed chamber at home.

Minhyung sits cross legged in the pool against the edge, the water level a few inches below his collarbone. He grabs a hand towel off the back and drapes it over his head. It’s suffocating with the steam and the heat but Minhyung needs this silence to reflect. The towel just makes all the haphazard thoughts seem contained. He has few distractions even in a space as big as this.

He sighs, letting his head drop to the floor behind him. He wonders if Yerim is at the feast. He cannot even begin to imagine how angry his father must be but that can be dealt with. It’s been a long tiring day. He had not imagined meeting the silver haired boy in the market. The memory of the bandaged hand makes him frown. Minhyung cannot begin to comprehend how that might have happened. Was that his doing?

He feels drowsy. He hears quick footsteps before being apologized to and informed of a few more guests about to join him. At this point, he couldn’t care less. It’s hardly a two minute warning before Minhyung hears the sound of laughter.

Of the three that enter, Minhyung recognises two through the gap in his towel. Jeno Lee and the boy he had been avoiding for no apparent reason. He finds himself utterly incapable of handling the situation he’s in and adjusts his towel so they don’t bother trying to initiate conversations. All he remembers before blacking out is the sound of showers and then the boys leaping into the pool.

If Donghyuck hadn’t seen the boy move the towel over his head, he’d have thought he was fast asleep. Joohyun had specifically warned them against approaching him. It was a surprise that she still remembered him by name. But he did frequent the bath house with Uncle Hansol all those years ago. This is where Hansol had taught him how to swim.

It feels nice to be in the water. It instantly clears his head and gives him a surge of energy. It’s hardly five feet deep where they stand and Donghyuck wiggles his toes. He doesn’t miss his tail and his spear _that_ much but he misses Taeil’s boyish laughter.

Donghyuck gets splashed in the face. For a second he’s stunned but then he hears Jaemin cackle behind him and tackles Jeno around the midriff, pushing him under. He splashes water at Jeno’s face out of spite after he surfaces. The smile never slips off his face and Donghyuck wonders what it would be like to stay with Jaemin and Jeno forever.

“I knew something good would come out of bartering with Seungwan” Jeno sighs

“Of course you love running errands for pretty ladies” Donghyuck snickers and knocks his knuckles into Jeno’s forehead.

Donghyuck could understand Jeno and Jaemin were quite the popular boys around the kingdom. A lot of people knew, or at least recognised them. Jeno travels a lot between districts, taking up odd jobs and then his reputation from the Academy is widely known. On the other hand, a lot of people came to Jaemin, mostly to ogle at his face but otherwise for treatment and by association, Jaemin knows a lot of his father’s patients as well. Joohyun is one of them.

“Seungwan’s always great help so I don’t mind delivering her packages to Joohyun” Jaemin sighs dreamily

“Weakling” Donghyuck shoves him. Jaemin staggers and leans back in with a laugh.

He swings his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder and his voice drops to a whisper. Jeno leans in to listen. “I have this theory that the bath house ladies are secretly an extensive information gathering network working exclusively for the king. It’s the bath house ladies, not the brothel ladies” Jaemin declares.

There’s a moment of silence. And then Donghyuck turns to Jaemin “Okay but what’s a brothel?”

Jaemin considers for a second, how to explain and Jeno coughs. “This is what you do when you read too many books” he says and splashes water at Jaemin. It evolves into a battle very quickly. At least Jeno saves himself from second hand embarrassment if not a mouthful of water.

Jaemin leaps with a squeak when something brushes across his waist. He pulls up a towel from the water and the boys stop playing, pushing back their hair to look.

 

“When did he leave?” Jaemin looks at the other side of the pool.

 

Jeno looks over. “Huh? His belongings are still here” he mumbles.

 

Donghyuck feels it before he sees it. He goes under and pushes himself off the side of the pool and swims with all his might. He gathers the boy in his arms and realises just how lifeless he feels before bringing him up and dropping him none too gently on his back on the side of pool.

“Hey, _hey!_ ” Donghyuck shakes him “Wake up!” Donghyuck realises with horror exactly how ill equipped he is to save someone who might have swallowed a lot of water. He recognises the Prince and suddenly he doesn’t feel so good about this. “I don’t think he’s breathing. Jaemin—!”

Jaemin is there the next second, a towel tied hastily across his waist and Donghyuck watches as Jaemin does what he knows best. Jeno follows behind, covering up the prince and throwing a towel at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck gets out of the water and realises that Jeno is pretty shaken up as well. 

Nevertheless, Jeno is able to react. “How can I help?” he asks.

“Get Joohyun” Jaemin responds calmly as he repeats his sets of compressions. Jeno leaps into action. Donghyuck kneels beside the unresponsive body, wondering what would happen. He’s seen his fair share of drowned men; but all dead, never dying. And none of them where people he had ever known. Recognising the prince changed a lot of things.

Arrogant as he had seemed, Donghyuck doesn’t want him to die. For the first time he wishes he had his tail instead of legs and perhaps he would have gotten to Minhyung faster.

Minhyung shudders and coughs out water. Donghyuck feels relieved as he gasps for air.

“Is he going to be fine?” he asks Jaemin who is frowning at the prince. Jaemin feels around Minhyung’s calves, testing and Donghyuck sees him wince in pain.

“Absolutely” Jaemin tells Donghyuck and turns to Minhyung with his lips pursed. “Cramp?” he asks

Minhyung nods weakly.

Joohyun comes running with Jeno behind her. She looks stressed but doesn’t ask many questions. Donghyuck assumes Jeno had done the necessary. “What would you have me do Jaemin?” she asks instead.

“I want you to escort him back to the castle and take him to Master Qian immediately. Have him keep the prince under observation all night and get him tested for infection. Tell him I say hi and that I’d like an extensive report to follow up on his condition” Jaemin pushes Minhyung’s hair off his forehead.

He helps Minhyung sit up but Minhyung collapses against his chest. Jaemin steadies him and keeps him there. Donghyuck catches Minhyung’s eyes and Minhyung doesn’t look away. He wonders why.

“I will. How did this happen?” she asks. Jeno was incapable of providing the answer only Jaemin could.

“Unless Master Qian finds medication in his blood, I’d say fatigue” Jaemin says “He worked himself to death” he tells Joohyun. “Tell the master to expect a fever”

Minhyung groans lowly. He was so tired he had fallen asleep, slid under and nearly drowned in the shallowest pool of water he had ever been in. How was he ever going to explain this?

“Very well. I will go prepare the carriage and get his horse” Joohyun nods, turning to leave.

“Donghyuck, can you go help?” Jaemin asks. As soon as Donghyuck nods and tries to get up, Minhyung catches his hand, pulling him back down.

“I’ll go” Jeno says and hurries out after Joohyun.

 

Donghyuck turns to Minhyung and Jaemin looks between them incredulously.

Minhyung brushes a thumb across Donghyuck’s calloused palm and looks back at him tiredly.

 

“I didn’t mean to” he says, his voice scratchy and pained. Then his eyes flutter shut as he falls asleep against Jaemin’s chest.

 

I didn’t mean to _what?_ Donghyuck is baffled. Jaemin looks surprised. I didn’t mean to hurt the children? I didn’t mean to run away from the market? I didn’t mean to drown and die? I didn’t mean to what?

 

Minhyung’s grip on his hand is loose but Donghyuck feels strange warmth spread across the markings on his back. He cannot imagine what it must mean but suddenly Donghyuck is very, _very_ intrigued.

 

 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> i hope everyone could keep up.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nanahyvck) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nanahyvck)
> 
>  
> 
> -


End file.
